warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Problems
Synopsis A gang of thugs steal stuff from one of Aphrodite's temples. Xena and Gabrielle burst through the doors. Gabrielle looks very sleek in her amazonian outfit. The superchakram bounces around, heads are smashed, the bad guys run away. Aphrodite pops in to say "thanks" and shows Xena and Gabrielle her latest thing. She has the "sisters" in the back of her temple trying to heal sick people, who in turn leave lots of things in the temple as a gesture of thanks. Xena walks around and stops by an unconscious girl. Xena tells the girl she would switch places with her if it would wake her up. Aphrodite is like, okay, and "poof" Xena faints and the little girl sits up. Then the little girl, Daphne says she is Xena and somehow Aphrodite screwed up and she has Xena and Daphne in the same body. This leaves Xena's body as a pregnant hull languishing around unconscious. Gabrielle tries to take this all in very quickly, and then Daphne's father shows up, says, hey, you're awake, now get up and come on. "Xena" tells Gabrielle she'll be alright and asks Gabrielle to look after the pregnant hull. Gabrielle is very upset with Aphrodite for mucking up the spell. The bad guys talk to their leader, Teflon (that's not right, but close), about getting Xena. Daphne's father tells her her mother is dead. He is very silent. Gabrielle watches Xena's body and tries to help Aphrodite figure out a counter spell to fix things. Daphne grieves over her mother's death. Xena appears in the mirror and offers comfort to Daphne. Gabrielle pulls Xena's body to a safe place. She turns around and all the bad guys are there. They want Xena's body. Aphrodite disappears. Gabrielle grabs a rope and beats up all the bad guys. Every one of them. Go Gabrielle! Gabrielle asks Aphrodite to seal up the "safe place". Aphrodite and Gabrielle now have to go to the Gemini Club to see Castor and Pollox about some oil (castor oil, get it, ha ha!) that will separate Xena and Daphne. Daphne and her father go to market. Xena tries to convince Daphne to talk to her dad. A horse runs away and goes dashing through the market. Daphne turns into Junior Xena and tosses a frisbee and then flips and aaiaiayala yells and lands on the horses back, complete with long-missing Warrior Princess Theme music. The bad guys are watching all this and make the connection that Xena is in that little body. Gabrielle and Aphrodite dress up as the siamese twins Bruna and Hilda from Val to get into the Gemini Club. They meet Castor and Pollux who asks them to bed in Norweigan, ha ha, and then they wrestle and then they are found out to be individuals not siamese twins. Gabrielle grabs the castor oil and they run away. Daphne finds her mother's grave. The bad guys show up. Xena takes over and beats up the bad guys. Xena tells Daphne she might also grow up to bash in heads someday, too. Teflon is not happy that his warriors were beaten up by a scrawny little girl. Teflon says he wants his revenge on that leather clad b*tch. (B*tch: the word of the Xenaverse.) Daphne goes fishing and remembers that she tried that before. That time she fell in and her mother drowned saving her. Daphne runs from her father and goes to cry. The bad guys conk Dad in the head and take him hostage so Xena will come to them. Xena tries to comfort Daphne. Teflon and Dad chit-chat. Gabrielle finds Daphne, and tells Xena the switch must take place before sundown. Xena sends Aphrodite to get Xena's body, and Xena/Daphne and Gabrielle go to save Dad. Gabrielle approaches the front gates with Daphne/Xena. Xena cuts off the flow of blood to some unsuspecting guard (nice to see that move again, anyway). Daphne finds Dad and sets him free. Daphne and Dad have a heart-to-heart. Gabrielle appears and tells them to come on, the coast is clear. Dad and Gabrielle get away but Daphne is caught. Teflon takes Daphne up the castle stairs. Dad and Gabrielle get attacked by thugs. Gabrielle and Dad whip b*tt. Daphne tries to make a break for it. Then Teflon faces off against Xena/Daphne. They fight. Teflon finally falls over the edge of the castle roof. Aphrodite appears with Xena's body and administers the castor oil. Xena and Daphne go check on Dad and Gabrielle. Dad and Daphne hug. Xena beams at Gabrielle. Xena hugs Daphne, says goodbye, she'll be back. Xena and Gabrielle walk off down the beach for a very long time. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Reneé O'Connor as Gabrielle * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite * Rose McIver as Daphne * Colin May as Galantis * Peter Feeney as Tharon * Justin Curry as Doorman * David Telford as Announcer * Allen O'Halloran as Guard * Stephen Finch as Sandor * Wade Taylor as Castor * Scott Taylor as Pollux Background information and notes * This episode had the working title Body and Souls. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * No Pie Tins were harmed during the making of Tharon's mask.